Toy House
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: This house is haunted in a way. Is it ghosts or is everything alive in the Toy House. Read to find out!


Toy

House

"Come on Tommy, lets go back into the woods!" I spoke pulling Tommy into the woods.

"I don't know Darla. Didn't your mama tell us not to go into the wood?"

"Tommy!"

"Fine Darla, lets go." Tommy said pulling me into the woods. We ran into the woods as far back as we could run. I was now ahead of him, climbing some moss and leaf covered racks up to flatter ground.

"Darla, your ahead of me." Tommy called from behind.

"To bad, you'll just have ta…" I trailed off as I looked up when I came to the top of the forest.

"Darla?" Tommy said climbing up behind me. We both saw a house, a black house with clowns and bears painted on it. There was a strange echo of unheard laughter in the air as we slowly walked up to it.

"Hey Darla." a quiet voice came. I looked to my right and there was Daniel. She was riding her hoarse named Abbey, and wearing her cowgirl boots and hat. "Daniel, my little cozen, what are you doing here?" I asked walking up to here with Tommy on my heels. Daniel just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the strange house.

"How did it get here? I've never notice it before." Tommy said walking inside with me right behind him.

Inside and everywhere I looked there was toys. There were manikins, toy monkeys holding cymbals, bears, trick mirrors, anything you could think of. I walked into a room filled with dolls, Daniel was in there playing. I quickly looked at a doll wearing black clothes to my left. "Did I mention dolls scare me." I spoke looking at Daniel. Daniel pointed to my left and laughed, I quickly looked at the now standing doll. "Wasn't that doll sitting earlier?"

"Suzy likes you Darla!" Daniel said as she ran for the trick mirrors room. I only walked in a little, noticing a normal mirror.

"These mirror's are fun, just look at me now." Tommy said as he pretended that he was Superman.

"Ok Mr. Superman, your Lois Lane is going now."

"Darla, Tommy are you here?" Shala said walking in the room.

"Yes we are."

"We came looking for you guys, you disappeared on us." Taylor said from the other room. I could also hear Alex and Dax playing too.

I started to walk out of the room when Tommy called, "Darla your reflection!"

I turned around and there was my reflection in the mirror smiling. It suddenly moved from mirror to mirror, walking and doing its own actions like it was alive. Tommy was at the door now, herding me out of the room. I backed up, backing into one of the manikins that was not there before. I turned to my right, the doll named Suzy was there.

"Hi Darla!" it said. I screamed grabbing Tommy.

"Get me out of here now Tommy! That doll is alive!" I said panicky.

"Darla everything is alive!" Tommy spoke grabbing my hand and Daniel's. Taylor, Shala, Alex, and Dax were right behind us as we came to a different room hoping it was the way out.

"Whats going on here?" Uncle Denny said spooked by the alive toys.

"Their alive! We need to get out of here!" Taylor spoke pushing Denny out the door.

When we got outside, Ally and Kip were there. "Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you." Kip said sternly.

"No time Kip, that house is alive! We need to burn it." Denney said pulling matches out of his pocket and lighting one. Ally quickly grabbed Dax and backed us all up for are safety, only Daniel was left next to the house.

"Come on Daniel. Get away from there." Ally spoke turning to Daniel.

"Daniel!" Denney spoke to her holding the lighted match.

"I hope you know…" Daniel began, "that if you burn the house, it will just come back."

"What?" Ally said from a distance.

"The Toy House can not be destroyed. The Toy House will come back here or somewhere else." Daniel spoke hoping upon her horse and riding away. Denney dropped the match next to the house, it suddenly went up in flames.

I could here and still here the sound of laughter that echoes through the woods now. For the Toy House is still there, somewhere, in the woods with its painted clowns laughing and its painted bears dancing.


End file.
